teen_supermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomsday
Doomsday is a powerful and nearly invincible alien that was created on Krypton long before modern Kryptonians were born. Backstory Doomsday was an ordinary baby that was bred in a lab. He was injected with a serum that gave him the ability to adapt and evolve to his environment, then he was left in the dangerous wilderness of the planet by the scientists, where he would die due to exposure or he would be slain by the wild animals that lived on the planet. However, he would resurrect himself, adapt to whatever killed him, then die again and again from different causes. Eventually, he grew up with an intense hatred for all sentient life, and killed the scientists that created him out of revenge for all the pain they put him through. History Doomsday crash lands on Earth-1, and after wandering a large forest, kills a bear, then slaughters some hikers. Doomsday then kills several more people, getting the attention of the military, who were called in due to the grizzly way Doomsday's victims were killed. They fire at Doomsday, but his skin is too thick for their weapons, and he tears through them with his amazing strength. In a future episode, he fights the newly formed Justice League, and kills Superman, though he dies in the process as well. Some time after that, Doomsday comes back to life and adapts, no longer vulnerable to Superman. Appearance Doomsday is a large humanoid-esque creature with thick gray skin, red eyes, large, sharp teeth and numerous bony protrusions all over his body, most prominently above his eyes, on his chest, and on his shoulders as well as his knuckles. Personality While Doomsday appears to be a mindless creature, he is quite intelligent, as shown during his brawl with the Justice League and Superman in particular. He is also capable of somewhat intelligent speech and can strategize during a fight, such as using wrestling moves and striking pressure points with vicious ferocity. Powers * Reactive Adaption: Doomsday can adapt to anything that has harmed or killed him due the experiments he went through on Prehistoric Krypton. * Super Strength: Doomsday possesses raw, untamed cataclysmic strength, being able to easily slaughter anything, even Kryptonians. His strength is so great that he can overpower other beings with equal strength including Superman and Wonder Woman. * Super Speed: Doomsday possesses super speed roughly equivalent to a basic Kryptonian. * Super Stamina: Doomsday can run or exercise periods of times without getting exhausted. * Healing Factor: Doomsday can heal from brutal injuries he endures. When he fought Superman and died, he revived himself after 19 years, all of his wounds healed. * Invulnerability: Doomsday's resistance to injury and attack is on the same level as Superman's. He is impervious to weapons or substances that are from Earth. * Super Leaps: Even though he can't fly, Doomsday can launch himself across buildings with no effort. * Longevity: Due to his reactive adaption ability, Doomsday can never really die. * Kryptonian Sensing: Doomsday can sense anyone who is a Kryptonian. Category:Kryptonians Category:Villains